


Scenario 1

by rideswraptors



Series: Kastle Scenarios [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, I love him though I really do, Some Spoilers, Tags apply to all parts of the series, gratuitous fluff, it's the Punisher can't be helped, occasional Matt Murdock bashing, occasional graphic violence, post season 2 of daredevil, sometimes other people show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: Karen gets taken. Frank’s not too happy about it.





	Scenario 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell down a Punisher hole and came up with Kastle. It's been distracting me from just about everything over the last couple of weeks and now these things are cluttering up my damn drive. So I'm putting them all on here unbeta'd. Most of these are about how they get together, mostly set after the end of season 2.

The hood was pulled off her head and she breathed a short sigh of relief. But then there was a man in a suit sitting across from her, looking grave. Ex-military, now government. What part? She flitted her gaze around to the other nondescript people in the room. 5 men in suits. She supposed they were trying to be subtle, but someone had left a bag on the floor. Yellow initials screamed out her. DHS. Jesus Christ, what now? 

 

The man was talking to her, voice firm and intimidating. Unfortunately for him, this was not her first rodeo. She turned her blue eyes on him when he mentioned Frank’s name. 

 

“Miss Page, where is Frank Castle?” he demanded. She wanted to spit in his face. Tell him to go to hell. But that wouldn’t help anyone. 

 

“The only person I’m going to speak to is Agent Dinah Madani.”

 

“That is not—“

 

“ _ Madani _ ,” she hissed, “or be prepared to be here awhile.” She shut her mouth and kept it stubbornly shut, refusing to make eye contact.

 

It took them an hour. Karen didn’t particularly care, she just thought it was grossly negligent. These men were going to die soon. Madani swept in, ignoring the immediate response to her entry. 

 

“Miss Page,” she said, moving around to undo her restraints. “It’s been awhile.”

 

“Wish it had been longer,” she shot back. Karen heard the  _ snick _ of the release and pulled her hands forward to rub life back into them. Madani didn’t continue with the chitchat. She whirled around on her colleague.

 

“Hastings are you out of your damn mind? What are you trying to pull here? Castle is my contact,  _ my  _ asset. This should have been cleared through me.” 

 

The man, Hastings, sneered. “Hunting down Russo is my responsibility, Madani. I’ll go over your head if I have to. Ms. Page is the quickest way to get to Frank Castle, so I tugged the thread. End of story.” 

 

“That’s the quickest way to get yourself killed, you mean,” she snarled. He rolled his eyes, so Madani turned back to her. “I had nothing to do with this, Karen.” 

 

“Could have called,” Karen mused with a shrug. “Text would have been sufficient.” 

 

“How long do we have?”

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“6:45.”

 

“Five minutes. If you’re lucky.” 

 

“Can you call him off?” 

 

“Nope. Protocol’s in place for a reason. If I don’t answer, if I’m not in my office, my tracker gets activated and he comes to me.” 

 

“ _ Tracker _ ?” Hastings spluttered. Karen shook her head in rueful annoyance. 

 

“Your last team was better than this, Dinah.” 

 

“They’re  _ not _ my team, Karen. I told you, this wasn’t my call.” 

 

She shrugged again and crossed her legs. “I’m not the one you need to explain that to.” 

 

“There has to be something--” 

 

“What the hell, Madani? You afraid of this guy?” one of the other agents drawled with thinly veiled sarcasm. “There’s seven of us and one of him.” 

 

“Last team was better,” Karen muttered. 

 

“Shut up, Jacobs! You don’t know what you’re dealing with.” She got in Hasting’s face. “You abducted the Punisher’s girlfriend without cause or warning. The last man to do that was blown up in a freezer. What do you think he’s going to do to you?” 

 

“We are Homeland Security--”

 

“We are a threat to the safety of the person he values above all else. He evaded us for 2 years our last go around. Are you prepared for him to disappear completely? Right now, he is contained. We know where he is, we can watch him. If he falls off the face of the earth and people die, it’s on your goddamn head, Hastings!” She inhaled shakily. “Time?”

 

“6:50.”

 

“We need to get out of here.” 

 

The security alarms blared for all of a second before the power cut, leaving the generator lowlights to light the room. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

“Too late,” Karen murmured. “He’s here.” 

 

Hastings started ordering his men to spread out, find Frank, and bring him back.

 

“Belay that order!” Madani snapped. “You send those men out there and they will die. Everyone stay where you are. He’ll come to us.” She ran a shaky hand through her hair. “Maybe then we’ll get out of this clusterfuck without too much bloodshed.” 

 

“Think you’ve lost control of your people, Dinah,” Karen offered up, looking at her sideways. She saw Madani’s shoulders move in a heavy sigh.

 

“They gave me a promotion to get me out of the way. Most people still believe Frank’s release was an act of terrorism.” 

 

“What’s all this about?” 

 

“Billy Russo escaped,” she said quietly. “Do you know if he’s killed anyone lately?” Karen just lifted her brows at her. “Right. And you wouldn’t tell me if you did. Great.” 

 

“Frank wants nothing to do with Russo,” Karen hissed. “He promised.”

 

“The Punisher promised you not to kill someone?” she asked skeptically. Karen scoffed.

 

“I don’t give a shit if Russo dies. I don’t want Frank blowing his cover and he doesn’t want Russo coming after me. So he’s off limits.” 

 

Madani crossed her arms and faced the wall opposite, hidden from view of Hastings and the other agents.

 

“My guess is they want to use you and Frank as bait to draw Russo out.”

 

“He’s not stupid, Dinah, it won’t work.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me that.” 

 

“The more pressing problem is that Frank Castle is in this building, coming to my rescue, and he will mow down anyone blocking his path. Including you.” 

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Karen winged her brows up. “No, not really.” 

 

Frank barrelled through the door, looking furious, armed, and ready to fire on anyone who looked at him the wrong way. Fluidly, Madani turned, pulled her gun, and held it to Karen’s head. She had to shut her eyes against it, not ready to see that enraged look on Frank’s face again. 

 

“Mr. Castle, lovely of you to join us.”

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Madani?!” he growled, lifting his gun to her. Madani pulled a tired, exasperated face, but didn’t flinch. 

 

“Karen, please inform Mr. Castle that I was not involved in your abduction.” 

 

“She wasn’t, Frank, promise,” Karen answered immediately. No need to rile him up. 

 

“So you’re protecting the people who did?” was his vicious response. 

 

“It seems that way, unfortunately,” she drawled, shooting a glare at Hastings. All of the other men had their weapons drawn and pointed at Frank. And Karen was smack dab in the middle of the whole thing. This was completely unacceptable. “Here’s the deal. Lower your weapon. Stay put. And I will obviously release Karen to you. You know me, Frank, Karen never should have been a part of this.”

 

“No  _ shit _ !” he jerked his gun and Madani sighed. 

 

“Do you  _ see _ Hastings, why this was not the way? I swear to all that’s holy--Frank, listen to me. My top priority right now is Karen’s safety. We are in a room with 8 weapons drawn and she will get caught in the crossfire. Do not escalate this situation by killing federal agents.” 

 

“Let ‘er go,” he croaked, promising nothing. Madani lowered her weapon, and Frank immediately held out his hand to Karen. Naturally, Karen didn’t hesitate to go to him, plastering himself to his side. He wrapped an arm around her, shielded her from most trajectories. 

 

“We’re leaving.”

 

“No,” Hastings said. “You’re not. You’re going to sit your ass down and do as we tell you. The terms of your freedom have just changed, Castle.” 

 

Madani’s face lifted up toward the ceiling, looking incredibly, incredibly irate. Frank’s arm tightened around her to the point that Karen almost couldn’t breathe. 

 

“Billy escaped,” she whispered to him. Frank didn’t even blink.

 

“I know.”  

 

She let out a small, saddened gasp, and lifted a hand to his chest, “You did? How long?” 

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“Baby--”

 

“Save the pillow talk for later!” Hastings spat. He lifted his gun to Frank. “Russo’s out. He wants you. So you’re going to get him for us.” 

 

“Not gonna happen.” 

 

Frank swung his weapon at Hastings and Karen flinched at the simultaneous clicks of guns cocking around her. Madani dashed between them, taking her chances that neither man would fire on her. Brave woman, Karen thought wryly. 

 

“Bold of you to assume you have a  _ choice _ , Castle.” 

 

“Hastings, stop baiting him! Frank, put the gun down!” 

 

“If Russo wants to find me, he will. I’m not going out of my way to find the son of a bitch, you understand? Not for you, not for anyone.” 

 

“He is a threat to National--”

 

“He is a threat to  _ HER _ !” Frank roared back, stunning everyone into silence. Obviously, he meant Karen. Even Karen could see that. She clenched her fingers in his vest. “And I will not let that happen. So fuck you and fuck national security!” 

 

Madani’s eyes were locked on Frank, like a cat waiting to pounce. Karen saw that sharpness in her eyes and knew she was about to make a decision. Without a word, she went to Hastings and plucked his weapon from his hands. 

 

“Stand down!” she snarled at the men around her. They obeyed immediately. Frank’s hand didn’t waver from Hastings. Steady. Sure. More than prepared to take another life in his quest to keep Karen safe. Madani kept her hands up as she walked toward him, walked directly in his line of fire, eyes on him. 

 

“Frank,” she said gently. “Frank look at me.” He didn’t look at her, but he didn’t argue either, which was progress. “I can’t help you and I can’t help Karen if you kill this man. You kill him, I have to arrest you. I arrest you and who protects, Karen?  _ Think _ Frank!” 

 

Karen knew when Frank’s eyes slid to Madani because the woman visibly relaxed. Her shoulders dropped and she looked ready to pass out from sheer tension. 

 

“Karen, take him home.” 

 

*

 

Madani watched Karen Page slide an arm through Frank Castle’s. Watched her casually and calmly disarm him and put the gun in her purse. Watched her cling to him, fretting, and silently beg for his full attention. Once Frank’s eyes were on Karen, they didn’t leave again. An inane thought about beauty and the beast flitted through her brain. Karen Page was no ordinary woman, and everyone should have been grateful for that. The door shut behind them.

 

Madani drew her weapon and pulled it on Hastings, knowing the others wouldn’t move a muscle. She got in his face, infuriated. 

 

“Count your blessings, asshole,” she spat at him. “You’d be dead right now if not for me, do you understand that?” He blinked, sneering at her. “The next time you wanna go up against Frank Castle, you’d better call me first. Because I’ll be the only thing standing between you and a bullet to the brain. He won’t let you walk away a second time, and you’ll wish I’d thrown you in some hole deep enough to save you for the shit you just pulled.” 

 

“Ma’am,” he acknowledged snidely. She curled her lip, ready to beat his face in. 

 

“As far as you’re concerned, that man is Pete Castiglione, and he has nothing to do with Billy Russo. Do I make myself clear?”  

 

*

 

Karen did as Madani asked and got Frank home. They barely had time to address the evening’s events before he was tearing their clothes off and fucking her into the mattress. He got that way sometimes, and Karen always held on just a little tighter because it felt like he was trying to leave. He made it feel like it would be the last time. It made her desperate and confused, but he was so intense and possessive that it made little sense. 

 

Afterward, when she was completely worn out, he would lay next to her, stroking her skin. Up and down her arms, legs, and back, squeezing at every bend and curve. He would lay there and tell her that they should stop. That he should leave and let her live her life. They’d argue until he gave into her. Because Frank always gave into her when it mattered. He was watching her that same way, with that same heavy sadness in his eyes that made her want to bury them somewhere no one could ever find them again. 

 

“Don’t even start,” she whispered, hands tucked between their bodies. She let her eyes flutter shut when he huffed. 

 

“Dunno what you’re--”

 

“You get like this whenever Billy comes up. You try to make me make you leave.” 

 

He looked like he’d been sucker punched, and she felt stupidly vindicated. Annoyed but vindicated. Frank brought a hand to her neck, leaned in to kiss her slow. 

 

“They’re right, though. He wants me. He’ll come for me.” 

 

“Not on my watch.”

 

He shook his head slightly. “He’ll try to take you from me first. He’ll find out. That’s what he does.” 

 

“Frank,” she said gently, pressing against him. He resisted, so she found another method. She slung a leg over his hips, straddling him so that he was unable to move. He could look away all he liked, but he couldn’t deny his own body’s reaction to her. “Look at me.” 

 

The dark slope of his eyes burned into her, pained and hungry, waiting for her. She shivered for it. Those eyes were always watching her with no small amount of emotion in them. With joy and happiness, with ferocity and hunger. She loved his eyes on her, loved how it made her feel. A little bit caged, but loved and adored. He’d never said it, never verbalized what his eyes screamed at her. Karen didn’t need him to. Didn’t need him to say what was bare and natural between them. 

 

“I know you want to keep me safe. I know you feel like you couldn’t keep Maria and the kids safe.” His lips went into a tight, thin line, looking pained. She trailed her hands over his chest. “I know, baby, I know. But back then, you trusted Billy. He was close to you and you weren’t expecting it.  _ Maria _ wasn’t expecting it. He could have gone to your house at any time, and she would have welcomed him in without thinking about it twice.” He jerked his head, eyes blinking back tears. She leaned over him, pressing kisses to his face and chin. 

 

“We’re ready, Frank. We’re prepared. And when he comes this time, he won’t be coming for people who love and trust him implicitly. He’ll be coming after me. Someone who knows what he is: the monster who killed his best friend’s children.” 

 

He let out a weak sob, face scrunched up in pain, and Karen dropped her forehead to his, hands bracketing his face. She felt his tears hit her hands and felt a rage within her she’d not felt since they first met. Rawlins was an animal. Karen could forgive an animal for protecting itself, but he was rabid, so Frank had put him down. 

 

But she  _ hated _ Billy Russo. Monster was too kind of a word to describe him. It didn’t fully capture his selfishness, his treachery, his pathetic contempt for anything good and whole. He’d tried to ruin Frank, and ruin him completely, so that he wouldn’t be alone in his own self-indulgent misery. But Frank was too good, his heart was too strong. Even covered in muck and blood and gun oil, he was the most decent man she’d ever met, the most honorable. 

 

Karen caught Frank’s mouth in a rough kiss, possessive and dominant. 

 

“He comes for me,” she breathed into his mouth, “and we’ll end him. Together.” 

 

Frank nodded, hand pushing back her hair and tucking it behind her ear. 

 

“Together.” 

 

“For me n’ you, for Maria n’ the kids. For all of us.” He nodded again. “And when it’s done, it will be done. Because you’re my priority, Frank Castle. Keeping you safe and whole is my job. Because they loved you so much, and they deserve to rest knowing that someone is taking care of you. Someone who loves you.” 

 

She brought their lips together and he met them eagerly, like a man starving. They laid together, rubbing noses, cheeks, and lips, just soaking in the comfort of each other’s presence. 

“Love you, too,” he rasped, “so much. Karen--” 

 

She kissed him softly, a light glide of lips. “Shh, I know.”

 

Then she moved against him, smiling into their kiss. 

 

“Besides, looks like you were right.” His questioning smile was flirtatious and adorable, and made her bite her lip and squirm against him. “Tracker worked great.” 

 

Frank wrinkled his nose at her, sat up to kiss her deeply. Then, he flipped them, tucking her under him, and they didn’t do much talking after that.

  
  
  



End file.
